Proisca
Wavelucas's Zanpakto, it has several requirements that must be fulfilled to advance through releases. Release Command: Jab, Proisca Bankai: Shinten Proisca Sealed State Proisca's guard takes the form of a triangle, with a smaller triangle inside with points on the midsection of the gaurd's sides. The only distinction from a regular Zanpakto Proisca has in sealed form is the gauge that lays along the spine of the blade, which gradually fills with a blue substance. In its sealed state, Proisca has the ability to copy the shikai of the last Zanpakto it touched. The powers copied would be the same as when the bearer fist obtained Shikai (Meaning any augmentation of the Shikai by obtaining Bankai are unacessible), and the release may only happen once per contact with said Zanpaktou. If the release causes the blade to disappear, such as with Senbonzakura or Haineko, the gauge shall disappear and be replaced with an expanding circle on the base of the hilt. The gauge is a measure of how much force has been exerted or absorbed with the blade, and the ammount taken to fill the gauge is equal to the amount it would take to pierce, from font to back, the wielder of the copied shikai, or if no release is being emulated, the wielder of the last copied Shikai. Fighting an Arrancar with formidable Hierro, etc. would increase the needed force. This system has given Wavelucas the habit of twirling Proisca around when idle, filling the gauge easily. In the case of someone like Kaname Tosen, who wields someone else's Zanpakto, the "bearer" is considered to be the one who has used the Zanpakto for the greatest amount of cumulative time. Shikai Once the gauge is filled, Proisca seals itself from any shikai it is copying and assumes its sealed form, with the gauge pulsing red. Wavelucas then speaks the release command, thrusting the blade forward in a straight line. The majority of the blade glows, then disperses in rings which travel around the blade in the opposite direction of the trust. The resulting Shikai form of Proisca has a hilt just large enough to fit in Wavelucas's hand before the guard, with a blade, conical in shape, slightly longer. The diameter of the blade's base is slightly less than half its height, and halfway up the blade a spike, three fourths the size of the blade, protrudes at a 90 degree angle. Proisca retains its ability to emulate other Shikai in this form, however form of the Shikai it emulates, as well as its natural Shikai form, and gains three abilities: *By swinging the blade upwards, a spike twice the size of the natural Shikai's blade materializes and shoots forward with speed that can be controlled by Wavelucas. *By pointing the blade straight downwards then swinging, a row of approximately 3 foot spikes will erupt from the ground (Or whatever surface in a straight line from the point of the blade), following the swing’s path. *By keeping the blade pointed at the target, a circle of light will appear around their feet, causing a spike to erupt from any surface they step on. The circle will fade over time, marking the dispersal of the effect at the same rate at which it was accumulated. Wavelucas uses Bakudo to assist in the performance of these abilities frequently. Bankai Shinten Proisca To activate Bankai, Wavelucas stabs the sword into the ground. When pulled out, a thin rope, about the width of a finger and changeable in length, is pulled out, followed by the blade, which is a flat, curved shape resembling a dorsal fin. Like in Shikai, a protrusion protrudes from the blade, at first sticking out 90 degrees but sloping down to end about one width of the blade over with an arrowhead shape. This gives the entire head the vague appearance of a fish hook. In Bankai, Proisca loses its Shikai emulation ability, but instead integrates the Shikai into its natural abilities, which are as follows: *Swinging the blade downward creates a large, spiked ball that, upon running into an object or by Wavelucas’s manual detonation, explodes into the individual spikes which make it up, which bury themselves in the surrounding area and also explode, spraying tiny needles everywhere at high speed. *Retaining of the Shikai’s spike eruption ability, but they can be created at will. Also, several can be created and controlled by thought alone. *By spinning himself and Shinten Proisca with him, Wavelucas is surrounded by 20 large spikes, which break into hundreds of thousands of needles that can be controlled in a similar manner to Senbonzakura Kageyoshi, moving as a cloud. In addition, the last Zanpakto that Proisca gained the Shikai of is integrated into Shinten Proisca, albeit in a manner that cannot be controlled. The effects of the Shikai or Bankai of the Zanpakto could e used, regardless of if the user has gained it or not. For example, Hozikimaru integration may crest a dragon symbol onto the rope, with Ryūmon Hōzukimaru’s effects, or simply replace Shinten Proisca’s rope with a sectioned spear. However, Wavelucas can choose to undo these effects, reverting Shinten Proisca to its natural form. Zanpakto Spirit Proisca's Spirit manifests in the form of an anthropomorphic snake, resembling a human but for green scales and a tail, doubling the spirit's spine's length. The spirit seems to refer to itself as a female, but is not affronted if called a neutral gendered being. Although sagacious and battle-worn like other spirits, Proisca is quite talkative, commenting to Wavelucas on the "Feel" of spirits that she emulates. She seems to dislike both human and four-legged spirits, although actually preferring dragons as well as other reptiles and cold blooded animals.